HEAVEN KNOWS
by strawberrymint
Summary: A new beginning for Sakura... A new love in the dark....


**Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura**

**" HEAVEN KNOWS"**

**

* * *

**

**(AN: Sakura calls Syaoran as her "onii-chan". But Syaoran is NOT her big brother here. He is just her childhood friend.)**

**This is Sakura's POV**

**Chapter 1- This can't be!**

**

* * *

**

"onii-chan! onii-chan! onegai…don't die…you promised me you'll always be here by my side. You promised me you'll never leave me…don't die…please…" tears started to roll down from my eyes as I held up his hands close to mine and kissed it lightly.

"onegai…don't cry…I don't want to see you cry. It makes me sad…" Syaoran said as he try his very best to wipe away my tears. "I'll do my best to fulfill those…my promises…always smile for me okay?"

I just nodded and held his hand close to my face.

"I love you…I love you too…"

Syaoran smiled. "Thank you…you finally replied. Even though, I know that this will be the last time I'll hear that. Thank you. You made me happy…really happy…before my last breath."

The sound of the cardiac monitor suddenly echoed through out the room.

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

His hands slip away from mine. The doctors and the nurses suddenly came in through the door and pushed me aside to aid Syaoran.

But it was too late…

My whole world shattered.

I feel so weak.

"onii-chan…Syaoran…Aishiteru…itsumo…watashi wa…yakusoku"

(brother…Syaoran…I love you…always…I promise)

.  
..  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
..  
.

I lay down the bouquet full of Carnation flowers, as I finished my prayers. It's been five years since onii-chan died. But even though he's gone, he'll always remain alive deep inside me.

I look up at the cerulean sky above me and started reminiscing the good times I had with Syaoran as the strong gale pass me. Then, a bothering sound cut off my thoughts. It was my cell phone. I gave out a groan and answered the call.

"yes?" I answered it with a chirpy voice.

"oh…mornin' baby" I twitched my eyebrows a little. It's Sojou, my boyfriend. (AN: Sojou is an OOC)

'it gives me the creep' I thought

"do you have plans for today?"

"not really…" I replied with a very dull tone.

"uhm…meet me at the café two blocks away from our school. Okay?"

"right…"

"bye…I love you!"

I immediately cut off the call without replying to him.

"ARGH!" I sighed heavily and made my way toward the café shop with heavy feet.

.  
..  
...  
at the café  
...  
..  
.

I rolled my sepia eyes as my right foot landed on the floor of the shop.

I looked around for a while until I saw a hand, cueing me to come there. It was Sojou.

"Konnichiwa soj-chan!"

"Konnichiwa aka-chan…" I smiled at him and take a seat in front of him.

It's been fifteen minutes since I got there, but still, we weren't able to make a conversation.

"So…." I said exasperately, not looking at him.

"Where were you earlier?" he asked.

"I visited Syaoran's tomb…" I said with a low tone. "you know him right? He's my childhood friend…"

'And my one and only love' I added in my mind.

"I see…"

I began to slice my ice crème crepe into thin pieces before consuming it.

'How am I going to say it to him?' I bit my lower right lip and glanced at him.

"Uh…uhmm?"

"Yes?" I heard him said.

"I want to break up with you…" I suddenly burst out and shut my eyes, not wanting to see his reaction.

"Why?" I heard him say.

I opened my eyes and looked at him straight in the eyes. But I failed to have an eye contact with him.

"I-ah.." 'I can't say to him why!'

"i-it's just that…" I uttered. I want to say it to him but my lips are betraying me.

For some odd reasons, I abruptly looked at the window beside me. One thing caught my attention. It's a person actually.

He has an auburn hair and he has a slender physique. I began to look closely at him. He reminds me of someone…

I was astonished when he looked at me and grinned.

"Syaoran!" I shriek.

I noticed that almost all of the people in the cafeteria looked at me, even Sojou.

I immediately grab my things and began to run after him.

'It can't be! My onii-chan is already dead…is he?' I thought as I run as fast as my feet can.

"oh please…don't fail me…" I whispered, addressing to my feet.

I saw him enter in an alley way and I didn't hesitate to follow him. I immediately turned to my left hoping to see him there. But I was wrong. Not even his shadow is there.

"Nani? Where did he go? This is a dead end! I saw him go here!" I said in between pants.

I placed my hands on my knees and began to pant harder.

When I finally calmed down, I didn't waste my time and I immediately went home.

When I got home, my dad is not there as well as Touya, my brother.

I went to my room and began rummaging in my closet; retrieving my old childhood pictures and stuffs. I saw one of our pictures. Our favorite picture. It was taken under the falling snow; when we exchanged the teddy bears that we made. A tear fell from my eye.

'I am right. He looks exactly the same as Syaoran; The boy earlier. But…is he alive? That can't be! I just visited his tomb earlier. Is this true? Or…Am I just hallucinating?'

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Konnichiwa minna-san! How's my first chappie? Is it good? Please review…onegai TT **

**P.S.**

**Thanks for reading it! **


End file.
